The Chaos Theory
by Ramza Deblin Beoulve
Summary: This Chaos Theory talks about who we are. The story gives us a different perspective of how we were created, and a theory of what happens when one person tries to attain the power of becoming God. We also follow the life of a person, Duran, with some co


Authors note: As I was watching television one day I came across an episode of _The X-files_. For those of you unfamiliar with the program its about paranormal events that are investigated by two FBI agents. I guess to sum the series up, it deals mainly with the central question: Are there aliens among us? I guess you might be thinking this anime fan fiction would be categorized under one of those science fiction anime that deal with unexplainable phenomenon, right? Not exactly, there was one episode I saw that one of the agents mentioned chaos theory, now this could most likely mean something the writers thought up as, and gave it a name. I wasn't interested in the name, however the explanation of what this theory was caught my attention. Let me explain where I am going with this, we have a lot of unexplainable process going on in our mind. We dare not touch the brain in fear that it may cause a permanent malfunction in our cognizant processes. Therefore much advancement in the study of the brain and its abnormalities is at a crawling pace. In doing so much of the brain hasn't been uncovered and probably named as 'black boxes" or parts of something still unresolved of it's functions. Now a tie in with religion and science is part of the explanation of what the chaos theory is. In some religions past lives have been taught to people as a part of the life cycle. Their beliefs state the reason we don't remember who we were in a past life, is to shield us from any pain or misery of who we were in our past lives. . Okay, enough blabber, the chaos theory is said that our past lives are hidden in a region of our brain that is yet still labeled as a "black box".

Mission statement: This anime fan fiction is meant to expand our knowledge of who we are. I promise not to bore the reader and to give this information in a way y'all (Texan, hehehe) will enjoy. I always wanted to write an anime story, but I never had the inspiration to prolong my enthusiasm for writing a long fanfic. I dabbled in Sailor Moon fanfics, but I haven't finished them yet.

One more thing: I hope you the reader is not already fast asleep, as I hope you find this interesting as much as I do. I hope you enjoy this anime fan fiction! )

The Chaos Theory

Prologue

"_Our will is of our own…"_

_I never knew who I was when I was boy. It seems very fuzzy whenever I try to recall my childhood. If I am repressing my memories, because of some unfortunate event, than I guess I should leave well enough alone. I am curious, however, to know if I had led a normal life. Birthdays, love, and accomplishments are just mere fantasies for me. Every now and then I sit back leaning on my chair trying to sift through my obscurity. I mean, who are you if your past seems non-existent…_

In the 17th century, an oppressive government ruled feudal Japan. Many people revolted against their tyranny but were met with swift punishment. The minds of all the people were to be controlled by the government. Every person was treated as equals, no better no worse. Though, this sounds like the perfect world, expression of oneself was forbidden. Violators were put in jail cells and tortured till they accepted the government's rules and regulations. Some of the extreme punishment known was not the execution of innocent beings, but the abduction of the punished individual's children, most of the time not to ever see them again. Instead they were kept as workers at a very young age building the empire to permanently plant the ongoing reign of the government's power. One family affected by the government was the Tao family. The parents had one son, Jin. The father Bujan and mother Yun took good care of their son. They never let him go far without any supervision. What really helped the family was being close to the emperor. One of the assistants were Bujan's brother, Marin. The emperor always took care of everyone around him, even the kin of his subordinates. The Tao family was always grateful to Marin for helping them whenever hard times fell on Japan. Although Jin was always feeling a bit guilty he received better treatment than his friends. He always did think he had friends because of his pull in the government, and they resented him for that. Although, they would not tell him directly because they knew the government would bestow punishment. Jin started to get used to this "friendship" of his fellow school mates, and used it to his advantage. The family would receive a surplus of food from the government, and from here Jin would sneak food from his house and give it to his friends, hoping they would see him in a different light. Jin put forth his status in favor of helping his friends from their poverty. Their interpretations of this noble act were that of superiority among them. "He is just showing he is better than us", his friends would say but not in front of him. Behind his back scars of ungrateful words were spewed forth as hatred grew. It wasn't his fault his parents were put on a higher pedestal than the other families. It was any wonder how Jin had good intentions for his friends when he will always be labeled as one of the lucky individuals to be taken care of by the emperor. The Tao's house was far away from the common lands near the emperor's temple. Every morning when Jin set out on the dusty road to attend school he would always walk through the villages hit by the emperor's reign. Dilapidated and small were the constructs of each home the people lived in. Far different from his house, which was made of stone, and was big enough to have a room for his parents and a room for himself, for the villagers they were lucky enough to have half a room to live in. Each home he passed he would come across the children living there and give them each candy he took from home, an offering the Taos received every week from the emperor. "Here you go, here's a big piece, don't eat it all up, save some for dinner okay". The children always knew he would come by each day giving out candy, so in the early morning they were lined up in front of each house ready to receive their treat. "Thank you Jin!", said the children.

Jin thought to himself why hasn't there been any aid from the emperor to help the poor families fight through their poverty. "They always come up with the same excuse saying the military needs to be funded to defend our country, but there won't be a country to defend if living conditions aren't stable", Jin thought.

Before the emperor's rule, the country was run by one of its own people. Unlike the emperor, Bishop Yoto would walk through the community and see how the people are doing, such dedication would help boost the economy and help rid of more than half the population out of poverty. Bishop Yoto always had the mindset of putting the people of his land before anything else. Many programs were put in place to help the sick who couldn't afford medicine. After every month past Bishop Yoto would gather his people in the town's square and speak of what new things he has put in place to help any hardship that has befallen the town.

"We have gotten through many hardships by helping each other, I will expect the same through these hard times". The crowd that has gathered starts to speak in confusion, "What hard time?", "Are we in danger?" Just then, a young men speaks to the Bishop, "Are we in any danger"? Bishop Yoto replies, "I have been trying to keep this from you all for some time, but I can't anymore". "Our community is between two countries seeking power to rule the Kojoto region". "Controlling this region has a huge influence in the counsels' meetings". "This world as we know it is about power, and not of helping each other to reach the same peace as the ones who are blessed. "In our community military force is only used in a situation requiring it, and right now I would want to avoid blood shed anyway I can". "I therefore am pulling back our forces from our borders". The crowd starts to question the decision, "How are we going to protect our families", "What are we going to do when they bring their army to attack us". Bishop Yoto replies with a stern voice, "I promise you that you will be protected, even if I have to give up my own life!" "That just doesn't make any sense Bishop" a spoken sentence is heard from the in the middle of the crowd. "For you to protect the people of this town, receding the lines of protection is just a foolish thing to do". Suddenly one of Bishop Yoto's assistants walks forward, "You will not speak to this Bishop like that!", Bishop Yoto puts his arm in restrain towards his assistant, "Calm down Kyo, let him voice his opinion". The man continues, "What I have to say will not take long". The two empires surrounding us are not as forgiving as you are Bishop, they will not only take us as prisoners, but they will not hesitate to kill any insubordinate person. I've seen it, I have been in the trench lines and have seen how they take care of their people. They use them as slaves, as if they were oxes. They are monsters not people, and my life means more than just to die a slave. So, Bishop you are ordering us to become slaves and die in vain. If you people think this is the path to take the Bishop is lying to you". "No I am not lying you", the Bishop replies. There is a hidden trail that leads out of our community and into a free country. Here we will build a new community and avoid any casualties to this needless war." The crowd starts to show signs of hope, and gradually agree with the Bishop's decision. The man who disagreed with the Bishop leaves in disgust. In the crowd the Jin and his family listen on with full agreement.


End file.
